Rainbows and Apples
by KarmaDash
Summary: "Hay ... AJ I need to tell you something." I shuffled my hooves nervously. "Go ahead rainbow ..." I looked down, before letting out a breath. "I think I'm in love with -" Click it ... I know your curious. (Fast starting, will switch point of view later. If you know me via DA I will allow cameo roles)
1. Confession

I flew over Ponyville,the sun shining and the clouds perfectly arranged in the sky. Passing Apple Acres I headed strait into the town, though a voice stopped me leaving.  
"Morning Rainbow, you seem awful happy" I flew down to greet her, not hiding my happiness.  
"Hay Twilight, and yep. I did it ... got a date!" She looked briefly shocked but her happiness got through and she burst out with a rush of questions, though I couldn't hear a single word, I put my hoof over her mouth.  
"I heard none of that, but if you must know ... I gotta go" Flying strait up and into the clouds, I made sure she wouldn't be able to fly after me. I sat up in a cloud waiting for it to float closer the the farm. As soon as I saw my chance I few down into the farm. My nerves began to kick in as I walked into the barn. I looked to see AJ moving some apples. "Hay ... AJ I need to tell you something" I shuffled my hooves nervously.  
"Go ahead Rainbow..." I looked down before letting out a breath.  
"I think I'm in love with your brother and I'm going on a date with him" I looked up the see her frozen on the spot, her eyes with with shock. I held my breath bracing myself for her reaction.  
"Well, I don't know what to say Rainbow, he's my brother 'n all but I can't control him ... I'm happy for you I just really didn't expect this." I let out my breath before I gave her a hug.  
"I hope this won't make us awkward friends" I pulled back as she laughed and shook her head.  
"Na, we'll be sisters anyhow." I grinned, and took a step back.  
"Well ... that would be a possibility-"  
"Eeyup" We both jumped in surprise of Macs voice, I could feel my cheeks becoming red as AJ cleared her throat.  
"Well, I better get back to work, don't take too long. He's still got work to do..."

***A/N***

A short teaser to test the water ... I plan on carrying on for myself, but anybody that want me to carry on is appreciated.

After a while I plan on changing the point of view ... but to who you'll need to wait. _Well unless you already know ;)_


	2. It went well

I stretched my wings, a giddy smile upon my face. Last night went so well, it was strange. Though I know I'm a tomboy, I felt ... _feminine_. Still doesn't mean I'll go to a spa again, those places still make me cringe.  
Hopping from my bed cloud, I looked from the window, seeing how vivid the rainbow waterfalls' colours had become. I looked out at the sun, like always, I never get up early.  
Flapping my wings I took off to set the weather in motion, a few clouds here, and none over there. Before long I was looping around them enjoying the wind flowing through my mane. I came to a halt and found I was now over Twilight's house.  
"Twilight, you home?" I looked though the window to see her buried in a book. I tapped at the window with my hoof, seeing her jump with surprise but relax as she saw it was me.  
"Good Morning, Rainbow Dash." She closed her book and stood, giving her wings a gentle shake. Her eyes looked tired.  
"You look tired, has Flash not been home?" She shook her head, but smiled.  
"No, I've been reading into a few things, I kept myself up ... he'd make me sleep if he was home. Shining is still making it hard on him, boys will be boys right? Anyway, your date?"  
I felt the blush rise to my cheeks as I remembered it all, clearing my throat I just nodded.  
"It went ... well." Her eyes bore into mine, she didn't speak, she knew she didn't have to, so I heaved a sigh and spilt every little detail.

~_Flashback_~

I sat waiting on a cloud, the sun has just began to set when the sick feeling hit my stomach.  
Nerves. I'm so nervous it's not like me.  
I shuffled on the cloud, before slowly flying to the ground. Taking a deep breath I opened my eyes and saw him ... why did I take a breath in the first place? Right now it feels like I can't breathe. I gulped and watched him, his strong stride and red fur glowing in the last light of the sun. He looked amazing, and the glint in those emerald green eyes took all the breath from my body. His smile was reassuring, though deep in the pit of my stomach I was still so nervous.  
"Good evening, Rainbow Dash." I was able to breathe again, though I think the bright blush on my cheeks gave him the answer he was hoping for.  
"Um ... you can just call me Dash." He gave a small nod before showing me the way. I looked at everything besides him. The views are so different at that time when you're not laying on a cloud. It didn't seem like long before he'd stopped by a lake. I looked at how beautiful it was, with the moonlight hitting the water and the clear and open sky.  
"Wow" was all I managed to get out.  
He chuckled before walking toward a rather large tree, opening a little basket.  
"I ... um ... AppleJack" I nodded, I thought it was sweet and kinda reassuring that he'd gone and asked for some help. I walked slowly toward the basket, and seeing the food that was in there, beamed. Food is awesome. Especially the kind from Sweet Apple Acres. He handed me an apple, and it felt like a shock raced through me when our hooves touched. I stared at him and I swear he stared back. The sensation left as quickly as it came so I took a bite from the apple to try and stop myself from saying anything embarrassing, though I've never heard him say much.  
"You felt that, didn't you?" I felt the shock of a sentence pass quickly but gave a slow nod before shrugging.  
"I don't know ... it was weird but, I guess I liked it." I ducked my head embarrassed, what is it with me and these emotions? When I looked up his eyes sparkled, the shining, green apple I had was nothing compared to his eyes. They were like these deep jade pools I could just lose myself in.  
"What? Something on my face" I shook my head, blushing again, the blushing was getting really annoying.  
"No, I was, um, I was ... youreyesarereallypretty"  
Well ... blurting must be a new thing for me. He seemed to like it though, before taking a bite from his apple I heard him murmur, "So are yours".  
I rolled my eyes at him, I was already blushing so it made no difference.  
"Want to swim?" I looked up from my last apple at the sudden sound of his voice. I took a glance at the water and shrugged.  
"I don't know. Is it cold?" This time he rolled his eyes at me, and leisurely walked to the waters edge, dipping his hoof gently into the water.  
"Nope" And just like that we were back to one word...  
I walked slowly to him then got into the water.  
Once my hooves were wet, I flew over the water and up into the sky. Turning in mid flight I zoomed down, stopping before the surface and then watching the impact of the water as it ripped out in every direction. I fluttered into the water, letting it reach mid-leg before I finally saw a very wet stallion looking at me. I burst into hysterics at the sight; his red fur drenched and his mane stuck to his forehead slightly covering his emerald eyes which glared at me unamused.  
"Not a fan of water, then?" I managed to say between my giggles while brushing some of my mane with my wing.  
"Nope."  
My smile dropped. One word answers again. His eyes were still glaring but his face was emotionless. I felt a little guilty but he was in the water anyway so I just glared back at him unimpressed.  
"It was your idea, you know. I was perfectly fine over there."  
He flicked his mane back causing me to gulp as I caught sight of the fresh droplets making their way down his fur.  
"I don't like getting too wet ... but I think I can deal with it for a little longer."  
"Humph" I trotted past him my wings keeping me slightly off the ground. However, just as I reached the grass I felt a wave of water cover me. I jumped right round and stared at him, a genuine smile on his face. The battle was so on. I stomped into the water, while flapping my wings, sending it straight towards him.  
Soon we were both soaked through and shivering as the night's cold winds reached us. I sat under the tree, teeth chattering, as he packed up what was left of the picnic and looked up at the moon. It seemed much brighter, like Luna was in a happy mood. I yawned and lay back on the grass, trying to get a little warmer. I closed my eyes thinking of warm things. I started to feel a little warmer and then I saw Mac laid down next to me. The warmth from his body felt good so I slowly shuffled closer, until my face was resting against his neck. I looked up to see a small smile on his face, but his eyes remained closed.  
"I think we better go now, Dash" I nodded against him and stood giving my wings a small shake, I was already warmer anyway.  
"I had a really nice time today. Thanks, Mac" He smiled, and picked up the basket as we walked towards his farm."  
I had a nice time too, Dash." I twisted my hoof into the ground as I realized how close to Sweet Apple Acres we'd become. I looked up at him to say goodbye but he lent over and kissed me. I blinked, stunned and feeling the red blush on my face before smiling at him. He rubbed his nose to mine before turning. As he walked away my breath stayed caught in my throat until he became a small figure in the distance. I took a breath as I realized ... my first kiss.

~End of flashback~

"So ... yeah, it went well... as well as hoped." I finished my story pathetically, trailing off as I looked at the smile on her face.  
"So, does this mean you're officially a couple now?" I shrugged and flew up.  
"I better go and see" I left and headed toward Sweet apple acres with one thing on my mind

***A/N***

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes ect, I have a beta now called "MissCaitlin" she's my RL best friend and I trust her to fix all my stupid mistakes XD ... so there shouldn't be any I hope. (**_there are many that I make_**)  
****  
This chapter was longer, I'm getting a little more into the story now ^^ - Yeah, I ship Flash and Twi a little ... they are of importance later ;)****  
**

**And into answer to a review, yes I despise shipping rainbow as a lesbian ... I think Flutter Shy could be the only on in the group. I'd pair her with a hyper pony, to bring her out of her shell. (Not as hyper as Pinkie)**

**I will be allowing cameo rolls for you OC, feel free to note me on my DeviantART account ^^**

**... I wonder if this becomes popular enough for fan art :D**


	3. Official

The flight to Sweet Apple Acres was exhilarating, every second made me feel better as the cool air washed over me. Speed was good; I am speed around here and everybody knows it. As soon as my destination was in sight, I descended to the ground, my head looking around for helpful ponies. I started to look around and heard Winona barking. I floated up out of her reach as she jumped up at me, her tail wagging wildly.

"You know where Mac is?" She stood still for a moment before barking again and running off. I followed her with ease as she ran around all the trees soon she stopped and barked.

"There you are Winona, where in tarnation have you been?"

I sighed; the dog had taken me straight to AppleJack

"Ah, Rainbow Dash. You're the reason she wasn't here?"

"No, she found me. I asked for your brother but she brought me to _you_ instead."

She laughed at me before pointing behind her.

"Nope; two birds, one stone. Hey Winona, come on girl. Oh and Rainbow, whatever you did ... it made him happy, he even started work early this morning."

I shrugged "I don't know what I did, but you all work early to me" She trotted off, glancing back at me once before her and Winona moved out of sight. I took a breath before flying up into a tree above Mac and looking down at him. I bounced a little making a few leaves fall onto him. He looked up, and smiled when he saw me.

"Well, good afternoon, Rainbow Dash." I grinned down at him.

"You know you have a few leaves on you, right?" He gave me a playful glare before shaking them off, leaving one in his mane.

"Ooooh I love this part, it's my favourite in the whole story." Pinkie's squee rang through the room.

"Pinkie, let Rainbow finish. She's not telling it for you, remember?" Twilight said, as she shot a look toward Pinkie.

"It's fine Twi. Now, where was I ..." I tried to think.

"You were telling us that Mac had a leaf in his mane, darling. Now come on, some of us haven't heard this story before." Rarity looked at Fluttershy who smiled.

"Well, I was busy when she first told it. It's ok, carry on Rainbow" All eyes turned to me as I carried on, still aware that one pony in the room was staying silent.

I flew down to pick the leaf from his mane and saw him blush, even though it was hard to see against his red pelt.

"That's better." I landed next to him and looked at the pile of apples under his tree.

"Wow, you guys have so many apples. I've never really paid attention when I fly over."

"Well, we need more to sell more, to plant more. An apple cycle." I laughed, it did sound funny.

"Well OK then, I better let you get back to work before Apple Jack kills you ... oh and Mac" He smiled at me, expecting me to carry on. "Um ... what are we?" He stood for a moment puzzled then gave the one word I needed to hear.

"Dating."

***A/N***

**Sorry for such a short chapter, but I wanted to give you something ... yup, most of this is a flashback, didn't see that coming did you **

**I want to make them all quite small-medium sized for now, up until the point of the "Silent" character - who some of you DA users know of. ^^**

**Another thanks to my Beta, who fixes my bad spellings XD**


End file.
